Book 1: Tream Of Japan, Jeema Jex:Adventure of Xieuania Hedgecat
by XiaeuaiaXia the HedgeXiaeuaCat
Summary: 'Today, I was to be, a Mobian, and find something of myself. Great, desire, was to come, to me, for my future, I hope to go on, about my home, Neighborhood:Durane Secuamie, Palace:Tropicle Dile', Kingdom Cherrue, (of)IceTown City, to become an arrow shooter someday. Just to find and meet Sonic...,. All of my, Dream:Alieut OC's, will be in it,. Oh, and, by the way, I own the story.
1. Chapter 1

Title of Story :1st Book:Light/Series:Reem Diamond,.

Summary : I ended up landing in Sonic's World and meet many characters with a night with , short series, of RPG's and Crossovers, I then met some strange control, of Darkness I then woke up in a Castle and met Sonic. Will I ever go back home with them? Or will I end up being a Soul Warrior Mobian, of becoming Sonic's bf and sister.

A/N:Over 1,000 OC's of Reem and London, with more of Aurora OC's of when it has includes Lemon. Reem is a computer I'm working on, for interest of any by means of Wonder. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer I don't own anything but Karlee Justice. Who will be me later on:Kaelymn Kikie Kalel as knowned for being a strong-hearted well character.

Mini:Logue

"Sorry Dad, I'll go home now," I muttered, scared. I was asleep in bed, Uncle Chuck, was working on his book, 'Today,.The PC of the computer that works. Storm:Homepage,  
Cream the Rabbit, was eating shrimp,. As I was shortly, paying attention to a rose that was in a vase. Roses were everywhere, I was interest in colors of them, I saw where something Rose the Hedgehog, was in interest of me. Rose:Starch the rope was down as I was working on my laptop, a Rose was in a vase: it was 5 a.m.,'cause why was I not doing anything earlier course, (a)Dream I was focusing on my notebook, drawings and colors of my markers and sharpies were with me. If I see anything mean. I suggest something, new and only. And only if Cream the Rabbit Rose: the Dark~Monster:Demon, Beautiful~Dark:Caress, oh and also she's my sister, there now, of course,duh, um who like care's. about that there , oh and who care's about any videogames I like, I like every single one of the Sonic game's I like and love,. Then maybe we played together. Stream of a Blood red carpet, was summoned in my room, like it was there for me, although I was quiet, eventhough usually nothing happens like that in my room, from before….,.My room was Blue with Purple walls, Blue ceiling was of Love'll Love of Typical:Type~ of Dark color, my care of being careful with the white clouds and a color of night time. Care of my Heart, the Rose, with it's Startch look, moved a bit, as I was only quiet. Then I heard *knock,knock* and a grudged spiritual voice.'It's the, Tails doll,…hm, weird', I thought,. 'Wow,' I thought, as I imagined, my life. Was only then or until then, was I really quiet as I only saw Zack Mephiles Mephio was his Ghoul name, a name from ,. From ? His name, seem's to be interesting, but although, Mephio seem's to be a Ghoul. Although, to tell you guys about this story, I control Zia Dark, Zia Dark is a female name, Dark is a male name, of my female name, in order to say this, my last name Dark, means: Angel, as for Zia, that's my first female name, cool huh? At least Dark, show's it's meaning last name, of it's meaning:Angel, as a female, last name for me to be an available name for me, to be the way I am. I care a lot about myself, I have cool stuff in my room, but what was in my room. There was a white shelf with comic books of Sonic and Teen Titans Go! Tv show I usually watch in the morning, is Teen Titans Go! My bed was pink and white with a purple Star Heart cover on it, and (a)blue, purple fuzzy pillows, with a Dark magenta pink, blanket on top of my sheet, and another fuzzy purple pillow, and a rainbow big pillow at the back.

Karlee Lily's 1st P.o.v.

I was actually obviously in wonder, I was Pure Evil, then I saw a petal fall. On the Core of the Heart, of the notebook. Or was it? That if only I found myself. Stuck in a videogame, of Sonic and Crossover's, of other games, and or possibly Books. Something was obviously has got to happen. 'Today: Cream Rose, my sister Cream the Rabbit. Or something spiritual too as well has have to happen. Rose:Starch, was what I was fear of, and of who's Shadow the Hedgehog? Red Blood Petals, were everywhere on my Rose, this has gotten to be,weird. I had gotten to myself. A strange, time, and I have not known anything still yet, but I guess, my time has come, to face adventure, um, Adventure:(of)Sol, Dark&Light, Interest, to Sol:Dark&Light, X-Real:Real World, of Soul Tower, Tower&Castle, Prophecy Words, and Sol:Prophecy words, also X-Real:World, Real World, to, the Blackarms, ans stuff, and everything that's like about, Shadow the Hedgehog,. Even, though,it was Dark out, I although was only, though, suspicious about my,: Lemon, and I also write, a whole bunch, of Lemon, in my stories, but, I also, write, Rated M stories, because, every once in a while, I'll write, my stories, Rated:M, I only thought of it, to only think, of a thought, to write my stories. Darkness soon met my image: I got a vision about , a fox that was usually was, straight at me running usually with a Kunai sword. I was actually already getting ready, getting into a Japan:stance, getting, steady, in place, and ready, to fight back against him, although I was making time, enough to like, um, make my time, to fight back straight at him, I was in training, through a road, to a Sol:Road, although, as I was starting run straight at him, in fast speed, I was eager, and ready, that I got him, making sure everything was okay, then I actually, made an attack, and I actually made a good, sword, aim, and an attack, a good, one, this time, for my aim to be perfect, when I was running, and my attack, to make, it a good, attack, in order, to do that to myself, in a Japan: Sol, Aim:Blackarms, Sword attack,. My computer then, suddenly, started ,buzzing, turning on. Who seems to care and already knows? 'Dang it, I actually thought my computer was, actually not going, work, but I was, already, trying to figure out to see if I was, okay, it was going to finally work, my computer,' I thought. A message played saying with an image of: "The Blackarms, Sonic Zebra Character's", written with all of there, name's on it,~ listed, by Sega, Illustrated, and signed by the Company Sega,", on the poster, that was put up in my room, there was a group, line's, of Sonic, Characters:(of)Sega Sonic, character's, and a whole bunch, of the other Sonic:Character's, lined up in front, as if there in battle, of Sonic and Crossovers of other games like NiGHTs videogame in my room, on my shelf, where my stuff was, even also was, in my room, I was then given a note, which it seemed to be a, letter, when it then appeared, as, I then, read it. Note: 'I will be there by your side once we meet, on an island. I shortly,as I thought nothing else of something very exciting. For you, to enjoy,' I then finished reading, the note or letter, I seemed to have read,  
~From Queen Selena the Hedgehog.

I then, noticed, a weird looking map, printed out of my Prophecy~Soccer:Printer machine, although, I then took the map, from my printer, and I took it out. I looked it up and I then, suddenly start to get out of my chair. That was near my computer. Although, I expected, this and it was still working, it was from the Queen, that I've knowned, for a few minutes, that she gave me this Note. letter, though, this was weird, even though, I expected this to not happen, and my Viore, computer was not in bad shape, crash down, I mean it still works, even though it didn't actually. That, was until then, I then suddenly grew tired, and I knew, that as for 'Today, everything, will be fin, as I stood up and got out of my cushion chair. Just as knew, this, the day was going to be great. As I then, started to being writing, my Sonic story, it took me, for like, 2hrs, and I then finished it, for the full complete, late earlier this morning, that it was 12pm, it was early this noon, to do this, I then published my story, on , and then, got up from, my swivel chair, and then, I went to get out of my room, I was already dressed, I was a Knuckles:Krave Bully, Kid'd:NiGHT's~Secret:(of) Journey of Dreams, although let's talk about that later, I like NiGHTs: Journey of Dreams, although I like Sonic:Sega's, videogames, a whole lot, better.

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this story's beginning of the series, that I started, to start, working on. I hope to get some reviews, this is my best one yet. Thought, I updated this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Monlogue:The Soul Day of ~Li' Lincoln: Li':Sega~Japan) Day

Ziaeua Title

My name, is Riaeua the Hedgehog, although, no one, know's, anything, still, yet, about, that, there. This, is, a, wish, that, came, true, that's, sometime's, a, whole, lot, more, fun, I like, to, do, I'm Krystal London Ylhvis, and, this, is, my story, and I'm, a popular, kid. I live, in, a, Mansion:House, that's, bigger, than, anyone, else's, and, no, one, should, have, a, problem, with. Oh, and by the way, Sonic:Sega~Japan:(is)Xieu/:Japan~still:Vexiaiaeua/: Vexialia the Hedgecat, and, this, is, a, story, about, me, here. About, Soccer:Rose~Japan of Dream Elements, still(is):Dancing Elements:Japan,still,:Xeno~Dancing Elements, Xia,:Darkness(Sol):DarkVillagirl, Dream~Anger:Talk Place,:Comfort (of) Darkness, Soccericie, Boyo(Boyfriend):Landon Rose Zack Trey Kaiedeu, and this, is, the, beginning of the story.

A/N:This, sounds, a, whole, lot, better, huh? I hope, you all review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue:Street,Control~Still,.  
Prologue:Street, Control of Darkness  
A/N:I hope you, all, enjoy, this, story!

Hi, I'm Vexialia the Hedgecat, that's a new, girl, in, (Sol)Ri':Mobian, World(Sol)Real~World/:X-Real, (y), oh, and, I'm a good girl. Though, some, of, you ,must, have, known, about, this, Soul:still, though, you, shouldn't, know, anything, something, that's, Knowing:Life, such, as, this, type, of, still, like, this, that's, something, you, think, you, can, control, from, like, any, of, you, all, guy's, and, girl's, should, know, about. My life, is, controlled, and I'm Sparkle the (Cate')HedgeDemoniaCat, and this, is, a, secret, that's, (y), something, you, all, want, to, know:London~Japan:Sear~Dream:London~(Sol)Japan:Still. I'm Krystal London Ylhvis, oh, I'm, known, as, that, there. Though, um, now, the, still, important. I care, about, myself, as, much, as, anyone, else, does. Though, I do, know, about, an, Orange(Sweet Tea):Master Emerald(I do, have, it, at, home, though, it's, from Sonic Action Figure's, Collection Chaos Emerald's Set:Box Set, I have, at home), so, would, I know, on, how, to, get, to, Sonic's World? Yes, I, would, mind. Jeema Vexialia Zia, is, who I am. Jeema, is, my Title, known, as, Jeema Jexia Jex, and I'm a good girl. I live, in, a, Mansion:House, oh, and, I'm, at, the, Xiaeualia:still. I'm known, as, for, my, mobian, name, Xiaeualia Zia the Hedgecat,.

I'm a popular, popstar, kid. Oh, and, I'm, a, Tale of the Story, cool, huh? This, is, the, story, of, Xiaeualia Zia the Hedgecat, This, is, how, the:Soul Day of Li' Lincoln, started, so, no, one, should, know, anything, about, this.

The Street of Darkness:Zonic, The Movie...,Joal:Japan~Jexiaeua, is, my, still. Palace:Tropicle~Dile,(Sol)Kingdom:Cherruea~Japan:Interest, my, story, is, a good, start. So, I think, no, one, should, know, anything, about, this, outfit. Although, my, the, soul stuff, was, in, my, bedroom,. There, was, a secret, in, my, bedroom. That's, something, Dream, on, so, you, all, should, know, this, Life, is, cool, huh? Life(is):Japan(Joal)~Screy/:Dream of Japan:Stone~Darkness of Dancing Elements.

Zombie's, were, in, this, world,. Yes, though, (y)they, were, dangerous. Zia"3"Talk:Dream of Darkness, Joal(of)Light)/:Secret~Dreamer:Seeker of Giselle, interest.

Tracey Koalie Katie's 1st P.O.V.  
Part 1:The Dream~Sol:Home of Love

Hi, I'm, Tracey, and, I, live, in, Branson, Secret, huh? So, if, you, all, like, to, know, this, story, is, great. Oh, and, this, the, story, of, my, Born:Dark Born,:Tristieu Trastie, Dream,:Dark:Born Hour of Darkness, Xerue, Ouelieuelaieuia:Interest, is, and, taste, point of, view, is, going,to,turn,out,to,be,a,great, beginning, start, of, the, story, so, let's, begin!

My story, is, about, my life, Xeriueu:Dark~Stream:(Sol)Soul of Darkness, Sol~Dark:Born OVA, Room:Dark Rose, Boyfriend:Tristen Zack Kristen, and, Landon Tails Ylhvis/:Boyfriend, that's, who, I'm, dating, cool, huh? His, still is, Xieuaerueiouailieuelai, is, a, room, that's, Pure Evil, um, there's, something, that, left, the, room, I, know, of, the, room,. So, what, I'm, doing, is, that, I'm, doing, something, 'today, is that I'm walkthing, around, the, neighborhood, sidewalk, of, from ,my, Mansion:House, so, let's, just say, something, about, the, outside, that, the, outside, is, something, it's, great, outside, and, all, but, I, think, this, is, just, plain, weird, but cool, so, what, I, would, like, to, say, is, that, I'm, in, a, good, mood, and, I'm, okay, for now. So, what, I'm ,talking, about, the, story, right? Though, I, like, to, say, is, that, I'm, cool, and, my life, is, safe, and, a, good, life. So this story, is, about, me, so, as, I, was, thinking, about, my, Prophecy Room, today, and, my, thoughts, were,about, Landon Kaede Yono Ylhvis:Boyfriend, and Landon Tails Yono(Sol)Ylhvis:Boyfriend, Rose(Room):Xeaurueiuae, is, my life, and, I'm a, Yono Ylhvis:kit, now. I'm actually, Xiarrue, though, now. So, I, care, more, about, myself. So,I, think, of, myself, all, the, time, so, um,I, think, I, might, know, Xieuarriaeu:still. So, I, was, in, my Soul Rem:Soul Xe', Re', Do:still, Xieurriau~ is, my name, and, so, that'll be who I am. Landon William Dunbar:Boyfriend:Rose(Soul)Sol(Sol), Landon Ulrich Stern:Boyfriend, is, now, my, boyfriea(ie)nd, art, is, was, I, got, today, in ,my, house, I, have, got, to, do. Dark:Sol~Darm, still, is, weird. Mecha Amy Rose:Sister~Talk:Mecha Bunnie Rabbot, Kaecy Tracey Kacey Dream, is, my, name, and, is, who, I, am, actually, and, I, have, (a)Dark(Sol)Sol(Soul)Dream:still. Dark, sun, was, out, Dark:Sun~still, I, have, 'Today, Katie, Kirie, Sun, was, out, Sun(Sol)Rope:Sunsope'(Si):Rose~Room:Care~Cola, Xieuriueiua:Born Hour of Darkness, Dark:Born~Dream:Dark,(Sol)Born:Darkness~still, something's, just, not, right, Cote D'Azure:Widowmaker~still. Though, I, shhould, stand, in, the, light, shouldn't I? Right?

So, um, I, think, I, should, go,to, the, house, I, was, probably, suggesting, to, go, to, and, to. say, this, though um, and, say to, even, this, so, I love, my, family, though, what, I, know, everything, now, and, I, think, everything, now, and, then, I, think, everything, is, okay, with, me, and, my life, I'm Ziaeuna Giselle Kiri:Life~"3"Talk:Roise(Sol)~Xieuariaeualiaeuia, Xanshianea the Hedgecat, is, my secret, Title, cool, huh? I'm, in, love, with, my, life, and, I, know, everything, will, be, alright, and, I~Accept:Ziaeu~still, for, forever, for life, and for, eternity,.

Ziaeu:still,. Roise:''3''Talk~Talk(s)/:Accepts:Ziaeuialiaeuriaieiaieuiaria(Life), by heart. I, love, to, eat, apple's, with, caramel, I, also, love, spice, and, other, spices, cozy Autumn Cuddle, Heirloom Picture:Heirloom Pumpkin~Type, so, I, have, that, there, now. Cider:Juice, Apple Cinnamen:Sipping, Nutmeg~still. I think, it's, pretty, good, um, so, cool, huh? That's what I like, weird, though, eventhough, Gucci's Perfume, from, Macy's so I think, my, computer, is okay, will, Xiaeuana, I, think, is, okay, with ,my, Casino Family~Kaexede Sam/:Boyfriend, Rose:Japan(Sol):Look~still, Xiaeuariaeua, Xiaeuaieualiazianaiaeliaeiaieu, cool, huh? Still, there, for, me, like, a, heart, Savana, Suazaunamagnza, Suazanauna, Suazana, still, there, for, me, and, everyone.  
Even Suazananagarina:stil. Samana the Hedgecat, is, my, name, I, figured. Sazavanuagarina, Samarinauana~ still, think, is, cool. Dark, I looked, up, at, the, Sky, still, thinking, about, my, home, Rise, my, beloved best friends, from~DeathCryofBlood:Sol~Sten, Dreamre'Keeper of BloodyHell, yes, I, do, have, a, Soul Theme Song, so, cool, I, decided, to, of, 'Today, Breamrea'Kit Ziaeuaa(Sol:Ieurianieua) the HedgeSouliaZiaeuanaCat, Resse': still,. So, um, I, think, okay, well, enough, 'Today, to, myself, that, I, would, rather, Born:(Sol)Dark~still, there, for, me, I, think, okay, with, that, there. Dark, I, was, I, decided, that, I, woould, enjoy, 'Today, I, have, to, go, to, my, backyard,:porch, house,:backyard:door, and, go, outside, and, walk. Outside, was, beautiful, so, um, I, think, I,would, say, T.a.t.u., so, um, what, else, hould, I, say? Oh, I, would, say, this, love, Nazo, alot, and, go, to,him, walk, to, him, and, or,, walk, up, to, him, and oh, also, watch, out, for, the, World:Sugar~Rise,:still. Ice:Cubes, that, are, Love:Romance:Rome, Monster:Rome~Joal:Japan~still. Creature's, are:Dragon~SoulBlood:Creature's,. So, I, would, say, this, Anger, of Born:(Sol)Born OVA:still~Xieu:still, is, there, for, me. So, i would, say, this, the, story, is, like, this, I, love, my, family, and, my, still, to, my, family's, still,. This is, very, cool,. I, think, this, Dark:Day of Light(Sol):Day, is, going, to, turn, out, great. I, believe, so, um, right? Eventhough, I'm okay, fine, great, good, okay, well, enough, and, perfectly, good, fine, and, okay, 'Today.

Dark:(Sol)Darkness:Born:Si'~(Sol)still. I, Accept,:Acceptance, Accepts.

My home,T.a.t.u., lovely, my Dark:Sol~Dream's, happens, to, me, all, the, time, and, everyday,. I, also, think, Zia''3''Talk:Dream of Darkia:Darknesse'(I.a., company)ieuieuae', Anger of Japan, Xiaeuauiae, Xiaeuiae, oh, and, i'm, Gold Born:OVA, Screy:Li' Lincoln~Japan:Lincoln:Japan~(Sol)Japan:(Sol)Soup:(Interest),Sol:Twilight(Sol), w/:Anger, I'm, all, ready, to, go, to, places, and, I'm, comforted, by, my, doll Glamour:Glamourous~Glamorous:Jay~Z,. Dream of Fire, Fire of Dream:(Sol), Steam of Anger, Happy(Happiness) of:Dream of Sol:Soul~Laughter:Sacred of Dream:Darkness, that's, Piper thje Fox, powerful, I think, okay. Although, I, hope, my, day, does, not, gone, without, not, being, okay, I, think, as, for, what, 'Today, is, it is, that, I'm, walking, the, neighborhood, Neo Mikey, is, my boyfriend, so, I, think, of,Medication:Like,Japan, I'm, Rose the Cat, actually, although, I, probaly, know, this, Love(Sol)Thing~is(a):Secret, cool, huh? I, well, guess, probably, that, way, of, it. The Movia~The Movie:Zonic, I'm, watching, 'today, well, it's, Zonic:The Movia(Sol)/:Movie, known as Zonic:The(Move)Movie,. My, home, as, I, walk, The Street of Darkness:Ziaeuniela, if, you, would, like, to, know. Palace:Tropicle:Jungle(Sonic 2006)~Comfort of Kingdom Valley Dile(Kingdom Valley):Joal~Japan:Jayiaeuana, is, my, still, I, told, you, all, earlier, was, about, Sol:Kingdom Cherrue Valley of Japan(Interest), my, story, I'm, about, to, tell, you, all, is, that, it's, about, Gerys:Darkness of Dreams:Darkness of Shadows, Shadow's of Light, and, Shadow's of Dark, and, also, Shadow's of Darkness, my, Shadow, was, in, the, ground, on, the, sidewalk, alone, the, street, and, everything, think, I, believe,that, I, would, ever, think, about, my, home, Dark:Darkia~Darkness, Dream:Darkness~Dark of Light,: Joal, Crystal:Japan~Rainbow:Diamond, Lily Karie Kiri Kirie, (Sol)Dormetary, Dorms, College, School, Kingdom, Casle of Glass, Kingdom of Street of Dream's, so, let's, just, say, London:Joal~Japan,( is the)still.

My, Control of Darkness, is, that, I, control, and, Summon the Light, I, also, think, this, is, (Sol):Stice,~Zia of Darkness, it's, word, is, that, I'm Koalie Clue, cool huh? I'm, in, my, Palace:City of Tropicle Dile. and Kingdom Valley:Cherrue~ Kingdom Cherrue, is, a, Secret, that, we, should, know, of, Japan:Interest, my, story, is, going, to,start, out, great out of, and, about, the, streatment, meeting, start's, 'Today,. So, what, I, think, is, um, that, I, have, something, to, say, before, this, story, start's, so, um, I, know, if, you, want, to, know, if, this, would, be, an, interesting, start, I, want, you, all, to, know, if, this, would, like, and, what, I, meant, what, I, want, to, say, is, that, I'm, Dark:Dream of Darkness:(Sol)~Gold Born:OVA(Sol)~Soul:Sol, comfort, Darkness, this, ooutfit, I'm ,wearing, is, a, Japan, outfit, that's, Dark: and Light, so, um, it's, a, Japan:Dream, Rainbow, White, Cream, Tan, Peach, Peach:Orange, Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Blonde, Pink, Purple, Red, Bangs, and Turqoise, hairstyle, look, is, cool, huh? I, have, on, also, Blue sports, pants, and, they're, just, plain, blue, and, a pair of, normal, Black, and red, socks, with, Orange, Star's, on, them. The, soul stuff, I, was, talking, about, earlier, is, in, my, bedroom, and, like, I, was, saying, these, words, there, was, a, Secret, that, I, had, or, to, say, either, way, to, what, I, want, to, say, was, in, my, bedroom.

There's, was, also, a, secret, in, my, bedroom,. That, I, had, or, if, that, wanted, to, this, that, way, is, that, this, way, here, was, that, I, had, wanted, ot, say, this, is, my, bedroom, it, is, big, and, better, big, roo, it, is, a, better, big, room, or, um, bedroom, if, you, want, me, to, say, it, that, waym it, si, better, than, anyone, else, has, a,better, big, room, and or, bedroom, if, it's, that, as, a, bedroom, it, is, them, anyone, has, if, I, even, I, have, the, necklace, or, even ,have, the, bedroom ,that, there, of, bedroom, in, they're, house, is, a, big, house, and, big, bedroom, and, it's, a, Pirate, designed, bedroom, now. There's, also, something, that, I, want, to, like, to, tell, you, all, guy's, and, girl's, that, there's, (a)Bream:Interest, if, anyone, want's, it, and/:or, (a)Dream:Bream~Interest, too, as, well. There's, also (a)Dream:Japan~Xieualiaeua, that, I, was, planning, to, have, that, was, like, (a)Mephiles the Dark, Born:OVA, and Born:OVA(Soccer:Japan,Company,:still), okay, something, that, I'm, okay, with, although, that, I, wanted, to, tell, you, all, this, evehthoughm, I'm, staying, okay, and, being, careful, while, I, go, off, to, my, adventure, Oh, my, life, is, a, world, filled, with,Zombies, Werewolve's, and Vampire's. My, home, is, Xiarrue, and, it's, a, special, home, for, me, Xieuria:Japan, is, my, home, and, it's, known, as, Dream of Japan(Life):(Sol)Joal:Japan~Joal:Japan~Screy:Jaxiaeua, or, Screy:Jaxie~Stone:Japan, Darkness of Dancing Elements,.

Yes, eventhough, like, I, told, you, all, my, adventure, hasn't, even, started,. Though, my, adventure, is, it's, Sex:Secret, for, the, Dead:SolComfort~Legend of Zelda:Downthere, of Zia''3''Talk:Dream of Darkness~Joal:Japan of Light and Twillaeieu~Secret:Sunsope, Dreamer:Seeker of Giselle:(Sol)Japan(Japane')~Ziaeuniaieuliaeu, still, I, think, is, cool, huh? Well, let's, just, see.


End file.
